Feu Originel
by Yami Flo
Summary: Rei a d'étranges pouvoirs, mais ils ne lui viennent pas forcément de son statut de Sailor; en fait, la réponse se trouverait plutôt le sang et la lignée. Kayura pensait être la dernière de son clan, mais Nasutei n'en est pas convaincue, et avec raisons...
1. Descendance

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Family fic crossover centrée principalement su Kayura et Nasutei/Mia/Sandy, sans apparition propre des Sailors, sauf en discussion (eh, eh) se situe dans le même univers que 'Un Jour…', juste après l'OAV 'Message' de Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

Disclaimer : Ni les Samouraïs de l'Eternel, ni Sailor Moon ne m'appartiennent je ne fais que me servir des personnages à des fins non lucratives.

Note : Et voilà une nouvelle fic crossover Sailor Moon / Samouraïs de l'Eternel ! Cette fois, j'ai décidé de me lancer sur une idée qu'il ne me semble pas avoir vu être exploitée dans les fics anglaises quand les deux franchises se rencontrent.

A la base, je me suis posée des questions sur les pouvoirs de Rei a priori, elle est la seule du lot à avoir eu une once de pouvoirs paranormaux _avant_ de devenir une Senshi, et je me suis demandée pourquoi. Et d'un autre côté, je me suis aussi posée des questions sur Kayura et son clan. C'est ce qui a fini par me motiver pour écrire ce one shot, auquel plusieurs vignettes devraient venir s'ajouter pour développer les choses.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira bonne lecture !

**Descendance**

Après avoir vécu l'équivalent de plusieurs siècles dans une dimension parallèle au monde humain, sans jamais vieillir, revenir sur Terre n'était pas chose aisée. Toutefois, les trois Masho survivants et la nouvelle reine du Youjakai s'accordaient parfois ce luxe, partant à la découverte d'un monde qui était le leur sans plus l'être.

Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être facile le monde moderne n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de leur jeunesse, mais grâce à l'aide apportée par l'amie des Troopers, ils avaient réussi à s'acclimater suffisamment pour ne pas provoquer de heurts avec la population moderne.

Kayura, jeune enfant impératrice, se demandait parfois pourquoi la femme rousse prenait autant de mal pour les aider. C'était pour elle un mystère d'autant plus grand que la jeune femme avait énormément souffert durant le conflit.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi gentil et aussi brave, en aidant ceux qui l'avaient pris en otage, blessé, qui avaient tué des êtres chers, à s'acclimater à un monde qui les dépassait à présent ?

Peut-être le temps passé dans le Youjakai l'avait-il désensibilisé à l'amour et à la générosité que pouvaient dégager certains êtres humains ? Ou alors la jeune Yagyu était une personne exceptionnelle.

Mais cent fois, milles fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'était imaginée une confrontation, une dispute, quelque chose qui mettrait enfin les choses à plat et donnerait finalement un sens à ces échanges polis.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était venue sur Terre aujourd'hui. Yagyu Nasutei avait expressément demandé sa présence en sa maison. Sa seule présence, sans qu'aucun des Masho ne l'accompagne. Il n'y aurait qu'elles.

Kayura s'était imaginée qu'enfin, Nasutei allait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, cet angoissant 'pourquoi' derrière son aide. Mais non. Ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait simplement 'une nouvelle importante' à lui communiquer.

Mais la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous êtes sûre, Nasutei-san ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il existerait encore des descendants vivants de mon clan ?

Yagyu Nasutei se massa brièvement les tempes. Assise dans le fauteuil face à elle, Kayura, vêtue de l'un de ses kimonos élaborés, avait le teint pâle. Mais dans ses yeux brillait une lumière d'excitation, et Nasutei en sourit presque.

Elle savait que la jeune (vieille ?) fille en sauterait de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Toutefois, elle se devait de jouer à l'avocat du diable. Rien n'était encore certain à ce stade, et il valait mieux éviter à Kayura une pénible déception si les notes qu'elle avait trouvé s'avéraient trompeuses.

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, Kayura-san, vous devez bien le comprendre. Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible. Cependant, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air déçu et troublé de sa compagne, « Les indices tendent à le démontrer. Mais comme je l'ai déjà signifié, il vaut mieux éviter les conclusions hâtives.

Kayura soupira. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement que malgré les possibles indices qu'avait trouvé Nasutei, il serait très dur de prouver quoique ce soit après quatre cents ans, mais il y avait un espoir… un espoir qu'elle ait encore de la famille, même très éloignée, quelque part.

Son clan avait été ravagé par Arago alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux, tous avaient dû périr lors de l'assaut.

Mais était-ce bien sûr ? Son clan avait vécu replié sur lui-même, dans un village isolé, les gens le quittant rarement pour partir à l'aventure. La plupart devenaient prêtres, médecins ou chasseurs de démons. Et ils descendaient d'un grand moine guerrier, dont l'esprit continuait de les guider. L'esprit de Kaos…

Ils avaient représenté un danger bien trop grand pour que l'ancien Empereur du Youjakai les laisse vivre. Sa furie s'était abattue sur eux da façon aussi brutale qu'inattendue.

Mais tous les membres du clan avaient-ils été au village lors de l'attaque ? Bien qu'elle ne puisse en être certaine, elle croyait se souvenir qu'au moins une tante et deux cousins qui ne vivaient pas avec eux, s'étant installés à Edo pour étudier dans un temple et une sœur de son grand-père avait même quitté le clan pour suivre son mari, un médecin itinérant, sur les routes.

Qu'un seul d'entre eux ait survécu, qu'il se soit marié et qu'il ait fondé une lignée toujours vivante… Ce serait un miracle, mais un miracle tellement tentant…

-Mais comment… comment avez-vous pu retrouver une trace ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Grâce à mon Grand-père, » répondit simplement Nasutei.

Kayura se retint de grimacer. Bien sûr elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le vieil homme, mais elle avait entendu parler de lui, et de la façon brutale dont il était décédé pendant la guerre. Autant dire que les relations qu'entretenait la jeune Yagyu avec les Doku Masho étaient pour le moins… tendues la plupart du temps.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste déplacer l'un envers l'autre, ni un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais leurs regards… Ah, leurs yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Elle s'attendait toujours à un accrochage qui ne venait pas. Pas encore. Mais il viendrait, elle en était certaine.

-Grand-père s'est toujours passionné pour les légendes, mais aussi pour l'histoire, » commença Nasutei avec chaleur. « Au cours des années, il n'a cessé d'accumuler des données sur les Troopers, Arago, les Youja, et les légendes qui entouraient ces derniers. Mais il avait aussi la passion des événements historiques… et une marotte un peu particulière : les arbres généalogiques.

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à triturer une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je sais qu'il en a réalisé un certain nombre il y a une trentaine d'années, notamment pour des figures célèbres de l'histoire japonaise. Et puis, il a fini par arrêter pour se consacrer plus pleinement à ses recherches sur les Troopers.

Kayura hocha la tête de manière encourageante, engageant Nasutei à poursuivre.

-Toutefois, il continuait de le faire parfois pour ses amis - je veux dire, il dressait leur arbre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour cela, il passait des heures, des jours, parfois même des semaines dans des villes et des villages, à consulter des registres d'Etat Civil, des prêtres, des gens âgés,… toutes les personnes pouvant l'aider à mener à bien ses recherches.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pendant quelques minutes, l'image du disparu la hantant. C'était injuste qu'il soit parti comme cela, lui qui était encore si fort, si plein de vie ! Secouant la tête, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Kayura, qui détournait la tête.

Elle ne tenait pas la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus responsable de ce qui s'était passé d'une part, elle n'avait pas exactement eu le choix de son camp dans les conflits et, d'autre part, elle n'avait pas fait partie de la première vague d'assaut, celle dans laquelle les plus grands dommages sur la ville et ses habitants avaient eu lieu.

Non, si Nasutei blâmait quelqu'un, c'était Arago lui-même, et l'esprit qui avait possédé le vieil homme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé. Et, dans une moindre mesure, elle blâmait aussi Naaza, le Doku Masho, mais pas autant que l'on aurait pu le penser.

Après tout, malgré la destruction spectaculaire des locaux de l'Université, provoquée par ses pouvoirs, Yagyu Koji n'avait pas succombé à un empoisonnement. Naaza avait joué un rôle dans la mort du vieil homme, mais pas celui qu'on aurait pensé… Ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de ressentir pour lui une profonde antipathie qu'elle n'avait pas envers les autres Masho.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Un jour, elle devrait avoir une longue, très longue conversation avec eux. Peut-être une fois que cette histoire serait réglée… Mais pour l'heure, Kayura attendait toujours la suite de son histoire, et c'était sur elle qu'elle devait se concentrer.

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai retrouvé certaines de ses affaires, » recommença-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Oh, comme ça lui faisait mal ! Elle avait voulu trier le grenier, et c'est là qu'elle avait découvert les 'trésors' de Yagyu Koji. Des albums de photographies de ces trois dernières générations de Yagyu (dont celles de son père et elle-même enfant), des vieux journaux et des articles de jeunesse, des lettres d'étudiants et d'autres chercheurs le remerciant pour son aide, des cartes de vœux et d'anniversaires,…

Elle en avait pleuré jamais elle n'aurait crû que faire le tri serait si difficile.

S'efforçant de contrôler son émotion, elle poursuivit :

-Beaucoup étaient sans intérêts particuliers pour vous mais, dans le lot, il y avait un certain nombre de notes manuscrites qu'il n'avait jamais rentrées dans l'ordinateur. » Ce qui n'était guère étonnant vers la fin de sa vie, Yagyu Koji n'utilisait plus la machine que pour des recherches poussées. Tout ce qui ne lui était pas utile immédiatement devait attendre san bon vouloir quelque part dans les méandres de son bureau. « Et, parmi ses notes, il y avait le récit, fait par un survivant, de la destruction d'un clan de mystiques, dans la région de Nara, dans les années 1560…

Le cœur de Kayura se serra Nara, sa région natale ! Et son clan avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, soit en 1567 ! Alors, quelqu'un avait vraiment réchappé au massacre ! Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, mais se ressaisit.

Quelqu'un avait peut-être survécu à l'époque, certes. Mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément que sa descendance l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui le Japon avait connu son lot de guerres internes et externes au fil des siècles. Elle n'avait toujours pas fini de les étudier, mais le peu qu'elle avait vu pouvait lui laisser craindre le pire…

Imperturbable, Nasutei continua son récit.

-Je crois qu'il n'en a jamais compris la signification profonde, car je doute qu'il n'ait jamais su que Kaos avait fondé un clan. Sinon, j'en aurais trouvé mention dans le reste de ses recherches… Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux si cette information était tombée entre de mauvaises mains… » Elle s'interrompit une seconde, rassemblant ses idées.

Kayura acquiesça en silence l'Empereur du mal aurait tout tenté pour essayer d'achever la sinistre besogne qu'il avait commencé quatre siècles plus tôt. Et, pervers comme il l'était, il l'aurait sûrement envoyé _elle_ afin de lui ramener leurs têtes…

Le suspense devait être intenable pour l'autre jeune fille… Nasutei continua doucement :

-Mais pour en revenir à ce récit, je ne sais pas comment il l'a trouvé, ni où exactement, mais apparemment, cette histoire fit une certaine impression sur mon Grand-père, car il se mit à faire des recherches sur cet homme, un dénommé Rokurô. Je ne sais pas si le nom vous dit quelque chose… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant le temps à sa compagne de réfléchir.

Kayura devint contemplative Rokurô… Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un cousin ? A moins que ce ne fut un grand-oncle ? Mais le nom lui était familier. Elle le signala doucement à Nasutei, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Je m'en doutais jusque là, les détails collent avec ce que vous m'avez révélé de votre histoire. Si Grand-père avait su… » Elle fit une courte pause.

-Enfin, toujours est-il mon Grand-père a fait quelques recherches sur cet homme après la disparition de son clan, il aurait rejoint Kyoto, où il aurait pris une épouse, et eut deux enfants, des fils. Ils seraient restés à Kyoto eux aussi, fondant leurs propres familles nous sommes en tout cas sûr qu'aucune d'entre elles n'ont pas quitté Kyoto pendant trois générations. Après, cela devient plus compliqué, j'en ai peur.

Nasutei regarda Kayura droit dans les yeux. Droite comme un 'i', l'ancienne guerrière d'Arago attendait le verdict.

-Des arrières petits-enfants de ce Rokurô, deux sont morts sans héritiers, l'un disparu totalement des registres et l'on ignore tout de son histoire, un autre resta à Kyoto où sa lignée s'éteignit encre deux générations après, et les deux derniers, deux filles, partirent pour Edo. On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu la première elle aussi disparait des registres de l'histoire, mais il est possible qu'elle se soit marier et qu'elle soit morte en couches cela dit, nous ne savons rien sur l'homme qu'elle a épousé - si même ils étaient mariés, d'ailleurs - ni sur l'enfant et ce qu'il a put devenir, et si même il a survécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Kayura hocha la tête lentement, la respiration sifflante. Jusque là, rien n'indiquer qu'elle ait des… des quoi, au juste ? Des arrières-arrières-arrières-arrières-arrières… petits neveux ? Toutefois, il restait une personne dont Nasutei n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Et… l'autre fille ? » Réussit-elle à articuler, la gorge serrée.

Nasutei eut un sourire mystérieux.

-La dernière descendante, au bout de quelques années dans la capitale, se maria et continua la lignée Grand-père a réussi à retrouver sa trace dans quelques obscures registres. D'après ce que nous savons, elle a eut un unique enfant, une fille qui devint miko. Puis, aux générations suivantes, le fils et le petit-fils de cette dernière devinrent prêtres à leur tour, bien que dans des temples différents. La profession semble être restée dans la famille à partir de là. Mais je suppose qu'elle existait déjà bien avant, même s'ils ne le savent pas.

Kayura cligna des yeux brièvement. Cela ressemblait franchement à son propre clan : combattre les démons, soigner les malades, venir en aide aux indigents, demander la grâce des Kamis… Etrange comme une tradition vieille de quatre siècles avait pu survivre chez des descendants qui n'avaient probablement aucune idée de leur histoire familiale.

-Et… il y encore des survivants ? Maintenant ?

Nasutei hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Oui, Kayura-san. Il existe une famille qui semble bel et bien descendre de votre clan. Les registres de l'Etat civil tendent à la prouver, en tout cas.

-Nasutei-san… les avez-vous jamais vus en vrai ? » Demanda fébrilement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Savoir qu'ils existaient sur le papier était une chose savoir qu'ils étaient réels, une autre.

-A vrai dire, Kayura-san… » Elle hésita devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Elle songea à ce drôle de duo, ces vieux amis de la famille, qui, selon toute probabilité, descendaient de Kaos. Elle regarda Kayura, prenant note de la manière dont ses petites mains tordaient nerveusement un mouchoir, de la façon dont ses dents se plantaient dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle semblait en proie à l'excitation et à la peur.

- Oui, » finit-elle par avouer. « C'étaient des gens qu'il connaissait bien. Et des gens que je connais également, bien que je ne les aie pas vus depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Quand je l'ai réalisé, » ajouta-t-elle avant que Kayura ait le temps de dire un mot, « j'ai regardé dans ses albums, à la recherche d'un portrait. Et j'en ai trouvé un ! » Finit-elle sur un ton triomphant.

Et sous les yeux de Kayura, elle tira de la farde de carton placé sur la table basse située entre elles un rectangle de papier.

Le rectangle de papier était en lui-même un objet familier c'était, si elle se souvenait bien, ce que les mortels appelaient une photographie, une sorte de portrait. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Nasutei lui tendit la photo sans dire un mot.

-C'est une veille photo, bien sûr depuis le temps, ils ont certainement changés, mais je tenais à ce que vous la voyez, » dit la rousse.

Kayura l'entendit à peine elle était trop occupée à observer les visages qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il y en avait trois en tout. Un trio quelque peu hétéroclite, à dire vrai.

Un vieil homme de très petite taille à l'allure comique, portant un hakama bleu, une belle jeune femme à l'allure distinguée en robe longue, et une enfant de six ou sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs, agencés de reflets mauves, une main serrée dans celle de la femme. Mère et fille, Kayura n'en douta pas elles se ressemblaient énormément, bien que les cheveux de l'enfant soient moins volumineux et plus plats que ceux de sa mère.

-L'ironie de la chose, » finit par dire Nasutei au bout d'un moment, « c'est que cet homme est un ami d'enfance de mon Grand-père.

Kayura écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu… Quoi ?

Nasutei eut un rictus tout en hochant la tête.

-Ils étaient même de très bons amis. Mon Grand-père m'emmenait parfois leur rendre visite quand j'étais petite fille, et j'ai habité avec eux et servie comme miko au temple pendant ma première année de collège une fois que je suis revenue vivre au Japon. C'est une pratique courante chez les jeunes filles qui veulent se faire de l'argent de poche. Je m'occupais surtout de la vente de souvenir et de l'accueil de clients, » ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'une miko moderne n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celles du 16ème siècle.

Kayura hocha lentement la tête, enregistrant lentement les aveux de Nasutei. La photographie reposait dans ses paumes largement ouverte. Elle hésitait à en tenir les bords l'image en papier glacé la surprenait. C'était une de ces inventions modernes qu'elle jugeait prodigieuse, à cet instant plus que tout autre.

Pensez donc : être actuellement capable de voir le visage des descendants de son clan !

Elle leva les yeux vers Nasutei, qui la regardait à présent sans mot dire, les bras croisés.

-'Au temple' ? Ils vivent dans un temple ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Nasutei acquiesça.

-Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le rôle de prêtre semble se transmettre dans la famille. Un héritage familial qui remonte à loin, dirait-on, » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de malice. « Oncle Gorô est l'actuel prêtre principal du temple Hikawa, à Tokyo, et il y vit depuis une trentaine d'année, je crois.

-Oncle ? » Demanda Kayura en fronçant les sourcils. Nasutei faisait-elle aussi partie de cette famille, ou bien… ?

Nasutei hocha la tête et caressa la photo du doigt, désignant un à un les protagonistes.

- Depuis que je suis petite fille, je l'ai toujours appelé 'Oncle', même si nous n'avons aucun lien de famille. Il s'appelle en vérité Gorô. La femme est… ou plutôt, était sa fille, Risa. Elle est décédée depuis presque dix ans maintenant et l'enfant, c'est sa petite-fille, Rei. Et selon toute logique, ce sont les derniers descendants de votre clan, Kayura-san.

-Et… leur nom de famille ? demanda Kayura d'une petite voix, les prénoms dansant dans son esprit _Gorô, Risa, Rei. Une famile… J'ai encore une famille…_

Nasutei sourit franchement, se souvenant des multiples visites rendues au temple, des longues discussions de son Grand-père avec 'Oncle' Gorô, du thé spécial de Risa, et de la si sérieuse Rei qui l'appelait parfois 'grande sœur', sur un ton d'abord réservé, puis de plus en plus chaleureux.

-Hino. La famille Hino.

**Fin ?**


	2. Première Rencontre

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Family crossover Sailor Moon/ Les Samourais de l'Eternel, plus centré sur Rei, cette fois, et sa première rencontre avec les Yagyu vue par ses yeux.

Résumé : Hino Rei, six ans, n'a pas spécialement envie que des étrangers s'immiscent dans leur vie…

_Note : Le manga nous apprend que la mère de Rei est décédée, mais pas à quelle date pour moi, ce serait plutôt vers les neuf ou dix ans de cette dernière._

**Première Rencontre**

Hino Rei avait six ans quand elle rencontra pour la première fois les Yagyu. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur arrivée.

C'était l'été, durant les tous derniers jours de juin. Il faisait fort chaud, et Rei ne portait alors qu'une robe chasuble et des sandales, une tenue que son père jugeait un peu débraillée pour la fille d'un politicien en vogue, mais que sa mère jugeait 'adorable' sur une fillette de son âge.

Et l'avis de Maman primait avant celui de Papa.

Assise en haut des marches, à jeter des miettes à Phobos et Deimos, la fillette aux cheveux de jais observait avec attention les petits groupes de personnes qui montaient vers le temple, où les accueilleraient sa mère, son grand-père et les extras engagés pour l'été.

La plupart lui jetaient des regards étonnés, voir même méfiants, en voyant les deux corbeaux évoluer auprès d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses yeux avaient été attirés par un étrange duo. En tête marchait un homme mince, à l'opulente chevelure blanche, mi-longue une imposante moustache marquée son visage mince. Ses pas étaient rapides, trahissant une excellente forme physique.

Et, directement sur ses talons, marchait une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans, aux lourdes nattes rousses. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde les yeux bruns de la rousses se plongèrent dans les yeux violets de sa cadette.

Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rei, qui n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance facilement, même à un si jeune âge, se mit à sourire.

Il y avait quelque chose chez l'inconnue… quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir exactement, mais qui la mettait à l'aise. Rei croyait pouvoir reconnaître les gens bien elle avait comme une 'intuition', un sixième sens pour évaluer les gens. Et son instinct lui soufflait que la fille rousse était quelqu'un de bien.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle arrêta de jeter des miettes à ses deux amis à plumes, qui s'envolèrent promptement, et fit un petit signe de la main aux nouveaux arrivants. Le vieil homme lui sourit en retour et s'inclina profondément, ce qui fit rire la fillette.

-Bonjour, charmante demoiselle. Me tromperais-je en supposant que tu es Hino Rei-chan ?

Rei cligna des yeux et hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le vieil homme sourit plus largement. La fille rousse – il lui sembla reconnaître entre eux un air de famille un grand-père et sa petite-fille, peut-être ? – lui fit un gentil sourire.

-Peut-être me trouves-tu un peu familier, Rei-chan, mais je t'ai connu au berceau, vois-tu je suis Yagyu Koji-san, un vieil ami de ton grand-père Gorô. Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Demanda poliment le vieil homme.

Rei hocha la tête. Un ami de Grand-mère ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils en recevaient. Le petit bonhomme excentrique que Maman appelait 'Père' ne quittait pas beaucoup l'enceinte sacré, et recevait rarement des visiteurs.

-Il est avec Maman, » expliqua-t-elle en se levant. « Mais il est très occupé, » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton impérieux qu'elle avait entendu dans la bouche d'un des secrétaires de son père. D'ailleurs, les mots aussi étaient de lui, « aussi je ne sais pas s'il pourra vous recevoir.

Yagyu-san rit, et Rei se surprit à aimer ce rire il était chaleureux.

-Eh bien, nous allons voir ça !

Rei acquiesça et entreprit de mener la route jusqu'au sanctuaire, où elle savait que Grand-père passait le balai.

En un sens, elle n'avait pas menti son Grand-mère était un homme occupé, puisque la fête de Tanabata approchait et que de nombreuses personnes venaient prier et acheter des porte-bonheurs. Lui-même disait qu'il avait difficilement une minute à lui ces derniers temps. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas trop occupé pour ces visiteurs là.

Dès qu'il leva les yeux vers Rei et aperçut les deux personnes qu'elle escortait, il lâcha son balai et se précipita vers eux.

-Yagyu Koji ! Si je m'attendais à te voir !

-Hino Gorô ! Toujours en pleine forme à ce que je vois ! » Il y eu un salut et une poignée de main fraternelle entre les deux hommes. Visiblement, ils étaient ravis de se revoir.

Le contraste entre eux était étonnant Yagyu Koji était aussi grand, mince et élancé que Hino Gorô était petit et, Rei devait l'admettre, rondouillard. Ils formaient une paire très hétéroclite.

Maman, que le bruit avait attirée, arriva moins d'une minute après. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis salua à son tour l'étranger avec un salut traditionnel et un gentil sourire, riant un peu au doux 'Risa-chan' du visiteur.

Ce petit rire fit chaud au cœur de sa fille Hino Risa ne riait plus beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Plus depuis que son mari, le père de Rei, passait l'essentiel de son temps en voyage d'un bout à l'autre du pays pour gagner des soutiens pour sa campagne électorale.

Visiblement, elle aussi était ravie de la visite surprise du vieil ami de son propre père.

Toutefois, elle s'excusa rapidement pour aller préparer du thé pour leurs visiteurs et donner des consignes aux extras. Rei fut très tentée de la suivre, mais elle se décida finalement à rester sur place.

-Et tu te souviens de Nasutei, bien sûr ? » Demanda Yagyu-san en poussant devant lui l'adolescente, qui serra le bord de sa jupe entre ses poings, étrangement gênée par la situation.

-La fille de Mana ? Bien entendu ! Bonjour, Nasutei-chan ! » S'exclama Papy Hino en l'étreignant gentiment. La rousse se laissa faire sans prier, et Rei se surprit à approuver sa conduite Grand-mère était quelqu'un qui aimait le contact physique, et un rejet l'aurait rendu triste, et elle détestait voir son grand-père triste. Le vieil homme continuait de babillait en observant l'adolescente. « Ma parole, comme tu as poussée ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne devais pas être beaucoup plus grande que Rei ici présente, » ajouta-t-il en désignant sa propre petite-fille. « Et tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, si ce n'est la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, évidemment. Alors, de retour au pays, ma petite ?

-Merci, Hino-san, pour votre accueil. Effectivement, je suis rentrée suivre mes études au Japon, » répondit l'adolescente. Rei trouva qu'elle avait un drôle d'accent, comme si le japonais n'était pas sa langue maternelle. D'un autre côté, Grand-père avait dit 'de retour' Nasutei-san avait été à l'étranger ?

-Tatata, » répondit Papy Hino en secouant la tête. « Pas de formalités entre nous, mon enfant. Appelle-moi Oncle Gorô, Nasutei-chan comme quand tu étais petite, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nasutei sourit mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle pausa le regard sur Rei, qui surveillait la scène, les sourcils froncés. Silencieusement, elle semblait lui demander son approbation pour l'emploi du surnom familier.

Ou peut-être pas Rei ne voyait pas vraiment les choses comme une enfant ordinaire de son âge (_bien des années après, et rétrospectivement, toutes les Sailors se révèleraient avoir été très matures pour leur âge… jusqu'à un certain point Minako et Usagi en étaient les meilleurs exemples…_) et en conséquence, percevait des choses en bien comme en mal. Le regard de Nasutei pouvait tout aussi bien être une simple curiosité envers la tranquille fillette qui les observait. Mais Rei le ressentit comme cela, et son respect pour Yagyu Nasutei augmenta d'un cran.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, meublaient pas de la conversation polie, Maman les appelait depuis la porte grande ouverte de l'entrée. Le petit groupe – les deux vieillards, l'adolescente rousse très tranquille et Rei elle-même – se retrouva vite assis sur les tatamis du salon, pressés autour de la table, tandis que Hino Risa tendait à chacun une tasse de thé et présentait une assiette de biscuits traditionnels.

Rei nota absentement tout en buvant son thé – parfumé à la pèche, son régal – que sa mère avait sorti la belle vaisselle pour l'occasion. Elle posait par moment des questions au vieux Yagyu-san, mais aussi à Nasutei-san. Elle semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Elle en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur à elle seule, elle ne parvenait pas – plus – à faire sourire sa mère comme cela.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez toi, mon vieil ami ? » Demanda finalement Papy Hino.

-Ah… A vrai dire, Gorô, j'aurais besoin d'un grand service… » Soupira l'autre vieil homme en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Rei demanda à être excusée et à sortir cet instant, décidant d'aller jouer dehors les histoires de grands ne l'intéressaient guère, et puis, Phobos et Deimos devaient toujours avoir faim, et elle ne voulait pas les faire attendre plus que de raison.

Rassérénée par ce qu'elle avait vu de l'entretien, elle laissa les adultes entre eux.

Elle ne les revit qu'une heure plus tard, quand finalement ils émergèrent tous du salon. Yagyu-san et Nasutei faisaient tout les deux de grands saluts à son grand-père et sa Maman, inclinant profondément le torse. Rei pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

-Nasutei-chan va venir vivre avec nous un moment, Rei-chan.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rei brusquement. Est-ce que c'était ça, le 'grand service' de Yagyu-san ?

-Rei-chan, laisses-moi t'expliquer, veux-tu ? » Dit Risa en prenant les épaules de sa fille unique et en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Rei se laissa faire, appréciant le contact des doigts fins de sa mère sur ses épaules nues. « La Maman de Nasutei, Mana, qui est une amie d'enfance et la fille de Yagyu-san, un ami de ton grand-père, a épousé un étranger, et elle a quitté le Japon pour s'installer dans son pays à lui. Nasutei-chan est née là-bas, et elle y a en partie grandi. Mais maintenant, elle veut revenir vivre au Japon de façon plus permanente, » expliqua-t-elle gentiment à sa fille. Rei hocha posément la tête.

Pour l'instant, l'explication avait du sens, mais pourquoi est-ce quelle devait venir vivre _ici_ ?

-Seulement, » continua Risa, « Yagyu-san travaille beaucoup. Il est professeur à l'université, un travail très important, et il doit bientôt partir pour une série de conférence à travers le pays. Seulement, il ne peut pas emmener Nasutei avec lui, et il a besoin de la savoir en sécurité, avec des gens qui la traiteront bien. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à ton Grand-père et à moi de l'héberger quelque temps. Et nous avons dit oui, » finit-elle par dire.

Rei fit la moue. Une étrangère à la maison ? Avec eux ? L'idée ne l'emballait pas du tout. A vrai dire, elle la mettait même un peu en colère.

Elle ne voulait pas d'étranger ici c'était un lieu de calme et de méditation, un endroit à l'écart où les gens qui travaillaient avec son Papa n'avaient pas accès, et où personne ne venait lui prendre sa Maman généralement, dans leur ancien appartement, que Papa avait plus ou moins changé en bureau une fois que Maman avait choisi de retourner séjourné avec son père, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour entrer, sortir, passer la soirée, immobiliser le téléphone et inviter sa mère à sortir – ce qu'elle faisait afin de 'soutenir son mari'.

Rei était bien plus heureuse au temple, où il n'y avait la plupart du temps que leur petit trio, voir quatuor si son père avait le temps de prendre une journée de repos. Elle ne tenait pas à voir de pièces rajoutées se greffer à son sanctuaire.

Sa réticence devait être perceptible d'une façon ou d'une autre, car Risa soupira tout en étreignant sa fille avec chaleur.

-Oh, Rei, ce n'est que pour quelques mois, et c'est pour rendre service à de très bons amis Nasutei ne te dérangera pas, tu verras.

Rei n'en était pas aussi sûre que sa mère, mais acquiesça tout de même, pour la rassérénée. Elle fut récompensée par un sourire éclatant.

-Nasutei-chan va revenir d'ici dix jours avec ses affaires pour s'installer je compte sur toi pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise durant son séjour, Rei-chan. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille, toutes les deux. Ce sera un peu comme avoir une grand sœur à toi, » ajouta sa mère en clignant de l'œil à son attention.

Rei prit la peine d'y réfléchir une minute. Nasutei-nee-san, hein ?

L'idée ne l'emballait pas plus que cela, mais Maman avait l'air d'y tenir. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Maman heureuse. Nasutei-san avait l'air gentil, c'était vrai, donc elle supposait qu'elles pourraient peut-être s'entendre. Et puisque c'était sensé être temporaire…

Hum, elle supposait qu'elle pourrait s'y faire…

**Fin**


	3. Observations

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Genral, Mystery POV de Kayura, et impression d'une peronne non-initiée sur le petit groupe des Inner Senshi.

Résumé : Kayura observe Rei et ses compagnes de loin, et est troublée par quelque chose…

_Notes : Et voilà, encore un One Shot sur Rei et Kayura finalement, j'en produis plus que je ne l'avais pensé au départ, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait mécontente. Ceci dit, cela retarde l'écriture d'autres cycles concernant les autres Senshi et les Troopers…_

_Le présent texte ne fait pas partie de mes préférés, mais cela dit, je crois qu'il est nécessaire pour faire le lien avec certains autres qui suivront d'ici peu, je l'espère._

_Les fans remarqueront que je n'emploie pas les Outer Senshi (Uranus, Neptune, Saturne et Pluton), mais à ma connaissance, elles ne viennent pas souvent au temple (et je ne crois pas qu'elles y viennent une seule fois dans le manga, mais je peux me tromper, et j'ai des 'projets pour Pluton), donc Kayura ne les a pas encore croisées. De plus, elle ignore totalement que des attaques de Youma se sont déroulées dans le quartier, d'où certaines de ses inquiétudes._

_C'est un point qui sera peut-être traité prochainement dans une autre histoire :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Observations**

Le temple Hikawa est une belle bâtisse, Kayura doit l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas l'infrastructure du bâtiment qui l'intéresse le plus, non, mais ses habitants.

Les Hino.

Ses lointains cousins à plusieurs générations en arrière les derniers descendants, à l'époque moderne, de la lignée de Kaos, le prêtre-guerrier qui stoppa les forces du mal en emprisonnant leur chef dans une dimension parallèle.

Sa famille retrouvée.

Mais malgré toute l'envie qu'elle éprouve, Kayura n'ose pas s'approcher d'eux ; déjà, elle ne saurait que leur dire. Ensuite, comment prendraient-ils la chose, si elle leur disait la vérité ? Ils ne la croiraient certainement pas.

Ils la rejetteraient. Et Kayura ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter si cela arriver.

Et puis, même s'ils la croyaient au bout du compte, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Elle ne les imaginait pas une seule seconde prendre une parfaite inconnue sous leur toit.

Et en restant avec eux, Kayura faisait d'eux des cibles de choix pour n'importe quel Youja dissident en quête de gloire ou cherchant à usurper sa position de nouvelle reine du Youjakai. Ils étaient encore nombreux, dans le monde des Démons, à vouloir faire couler le sang de celui qui avait empêché leur conquête du monde, et puisqu'il était mort et son âme disparue de ce monde et du leur, le sang de ses descendants ferait un parfait substitut.

Et l'enfant-femme-impératrice ne peut que trembler en imaginant le sort des deux êtres qu'elle observe à distance si la nouvelle de leur ascendance venait à se répandre dans certains cercles.

Physiquement, il n'y a toutefois aucune ressemblance entre Kayura, la jeune Rei ou le vieil homme, et pour cela, la nouvelle porteuse de l'armure Oni remercie le ciel quatre cents ans de ce que Nasutei et les Troopers appellent la 'génétique' a brouillé les traces physiques.

Mais, sur le plan des pouvoirs psychiques, c'est une autre histoire.

Hino Gorô, le vieil homme, possède un peu de pouvoir, plus que l'humain standard, mais rien qui n'interpelle vraiment l'œil averti. Elle doute franchement qu'il puisse se mettre (in) intentionnellement en danger.

Non, si Kayura a des raisons de trembler, elles sont pour la jeune Rei.

L'adolescente… n'est pas exactement normale.

Elle peut sentir son aura à des mètres à la ronde. Une aura forte, chaude comme les flammes (_qui, par bien des côtés, lui rappelle celle de Rekka no Ryo_), qui ne peut manquer d'attirer à elle tout type d'esprits errants, une aura qui trahit des dons immenses.

Nasutei le lui a d'ailleurs confirmé : Rei est connue comme étant très douée pour lire l'avenir, elle apprivoise les animaux sauvages, récite des incantations et, apparemment, chasse les mauvais esprits.

Kayura n'est pas surprise de ces révélations, mais elle n'est pas exactement heureuse non plus.

Quelque part, elle aurait espéré que le temps passé aurait gommé toute trace de magie de la vie des descendants de Kaos. Mais, apparemment, c'était trop demandé aux Kamis.

Quelque part, pourtant, ces dons de voyance et d'exorcisme ne sont pas tout à fait cohérents avec le pouvoir intérieur de Rei elle sent, elle sait qu'il est beaucoup plus étendu que cela, et que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs n'en utilise qu'une infirme fraction.

Et il y a autre chose chez elle, quelque chose… d'inconnu.

Toutefois, si les pouvoirs de Rei se limitent là, elle peut s'estimer heureuse bien que remarquables, ils sont peu dangereux, et peuvent au besoin lui procurer une bonne défense.

Mais, d'un autre côté…

D'un autre côté, il y a les amis de Rei.

Kayura ne sait pas quoi penser d'elles.

Elles sont quatre : l'une d'entre elles a les cheveux aussi bleus que ceux de Tenku no Touma, et deux autres sont aussi blondes que Kourin no Seiji, tandis que la dernière est très grande pour une jeune fille japonaise, dépassant les autres d'une bonne tête.

Elles viennent souvent, pas forcément toutes ensembles, et elles parlent avec Rei, discutent, boivent du thé, lisent, étudient, aident à prendre soin du temple… Rei semble heureuse en leur compagnie, même si elle tend à ne pas le montrer. Kayura sait toutefois lire en elle comme d'en un livre ouvert ce n'est pas plus dur que de déchiffrer celle d'un ennemi ou d'un allié potentiel.

Bref, sous tous rapports, elles ont l'air d'adolescentes ordinaires.

Mais, elles aussi, pour l'œil et les sens exercés de Kayura, elles irradient le pouvoir.

Surtout l'un des deux jeunes filles blondes, celle avec les deux chignons. A côté d'elle, même la force de Rei semble pâlir en comparaison.

Et pourtant, ce pouvoir (_ces pouvoirs, en fait, car il faut aussi inclure ceux des autres filles_) est très différent de celui que la jeune-vieille fille de quatre cents ans connait il ne ressemble en rien à celui de son clan, mais pas non plus à celui des armures, ou à celui des créatures magiques qui abondaient autrefois au Japon.

Et ce pouvoir innommable est définitivement de nature bénéfique, aussi cela élimine-t-il aussi la possibilité d'un pouvoir semblable à celui de Badamon.

Mais Kayura déteste l'inconnu elle ne peut se prémunir, ni agir en conséquence aussi longtemps qu'elle ignorera exactement d'où vient la force mystique qui semble animé le groupe, même Rei.

C'est une troublante révélation, de reconnaître que Rei, si elle a la magie inhérente du clan Kaos, a accès à un autre genre de pouvoir, un pouvoir presque…

Alien.

Plus que cela, Kayura s'inquiète pour le groupe entier.

Savent-elles seulement, ces jeunes filles, à quel point elles seraient en danger si elles s'approchaient d'un lieu hanté ou habité par les esprits ? Sauraient-elles seulement se défendre si l'un d'entre eux venait à les attaquer ?

Elle peut aisément croire que sa descendante et la plus grande des filles, la brune aux yeux verts, pourraient se défendre – elle a vue Rei tirer à l'arc dans le jardin du temple, et l'autre fille semble pratiquer un art martial au vue de sa démarche.

Mais les autres ?

Elles courraient un grand risque.

Et si jamais un esprit, sentant leur potentiel, en faisait des marionnettes, comme elle-même et les Mashô l'avaient été ?

La simple idée la glace d'effroi.

Elles sont importantes pour Rei, Kayura peut le voir. Elles n'ont aucune once de malfaisance en elles, même si leur nature échappe complètement à Kayura. Elles sont… innocentes, elle suppose.

Si jamais il leur arrivait quoique ce soit…

Comment Kayura pourrait-elle les défendre ? Elle ne peut pas non plus les surveiller tout le temps, c'est physiquement impossible. Elle a des responsabilités, une vie à mener, des combats à livrer dans le Youjakai,… Les Mashô peuvent couvrir son absence, mais pas éternellement, et personne, personne, ne doit se poser de questions.

Si seulement elle pouvait les observer de plus loin !

Mais le miroir de la salle du trône, le grand miroir montrant le monde, ne semble pas capable de les repérer et…

Kayura fronce les sourcils, interpellée tout d'un coup. Le miroir ne pouvait apparemment pas les localiser… _maintenant_. Mais avait-il pu par le passé ?

Toutes les cinq devaient avoir l'âge du jeune Yamano Jun, ce petit garçon qui était devenue la charge des Troopers durant leurs longs combats, et elles étaient probablement à Tokyo, ou du moins au Japon, quand Arago avait lancé son attaque alors comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'elles ?

C'était très curieux… Et peut-être un peu angoissant, aussi, songe-t-elle tout en quittant l'arbre dans lequel elle avait élu domicile jusque là. Cela mérite réflexion, et cela nécessite des recherches.

Après tout, combien existait-il d'êtres dans le monde assez puissants pour camoufler cinq potentiels mystiques à la vue d'un démon ?

Elle jette un dernier regard sur le temple elle peut apercevoir Rei qui balaye la cour, aidée par l'une des jeunes filles – celles aux cheveux bleus.

Elles ont l'air tellement ordinaire… mais Kayura sait, sent que le danger rôde autour d'elles.

Elle espère juste que, par leur biais, une nouvelle guerre ne leur tend pas les bras.

**Fin ?**


End file.
